


Goodnight Stories

by orphan_account



Series: Of young wizards and noble not-so-much-of-a-prat prats [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur being a good storyteller, Canon Era, Fluff, de-aged!Merlin, good night stories, royal beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a little child (literally) and Arthur tucks the young wizard into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Stories

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should maybe know that Arthur knows about Merlin's Magic  
> All mistakes are mine, the characters sadly not! (imagine all the homo tho)  
> I hope you like it!

Arthur looked down at the small, chubby face, the only thing sticking out of the mountains of pillows and blankets. He was kneeling next to the bed and trying to convince Merlin to sleep.  
“Merlin, you should go to sleep.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re obviously tired.”  
The young wizard yawned.  
“M not tired.”  
“Yes, you are.”  
“M not.”  
“Okay, then because I am tired.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are the most annoying child I’ve ever met.”  
Merlin looked at him innocently, with wide eyes.  
“You should sleep now.”  
His former man servant pouted, but kept quiet. Arthur took this as a good sign, got off his knees and sat down at his desk. He tried to organize his papers and do princely business.  
“Arthur”, a small voice said after a while.  
“Yes, Merlin?” the prince replied, not looking up from his work.  
“Tell m a story.”  
“I don’t know any stories.”  
“Why?” The young wizard rubbed his eyes with his small fists.  
“Because all the stories I know are nothing for young men like you.”  
“Why?  
“Because people get hurt in them.”  
“Why?”  
“Because they fought with the knights of Camelot.”  
“Why?”  
“Because they attacked the castle.”  
“Why?”  
“For god’s sake, Merlin!”  
“Pwease.”  
Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair.  
“One story, Merlin. One story.”  
Little Merlin nodded and snuggled deeper in the pillows. Arthur pulled his chair to the bedside and sat down. Merlin watched him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.  
“I am not going to start with ‘once upon a time’, because those stories are stupid. Remember that, Merlin. When adults are telling ‘once upon a time’-stories, they are lying. Well, they are lying most of the time anyways. Especially Gwaine.”  
“Gwaine.” Merlin squeaked. He remembered the nice man. He had nice hair. Maybe he was an angel, he thought. But he really liked apples and angels don’t eat, do they?  
“Yes, Gwaine. He was there that day, too.” And Arthur went on about their adventure.  
“…there were two of them, I fought them both at the same time. Then a third one jumped at me, and before I could block his blade with my sword a, well, um, a branch fell down and killed him. When I think about it, falling branches tend to save my life a lot. I’m lucky, I suppose.”  
Arthur looked down at Merlin. He was already half-asleep, breathing adorably…breathing adorably? How could breathing possibly be adorably? The prince started to question his own sanity. He watched the boy sleep for a while. Then he patted Merlin’s hair. “I’m really a lucky man…”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out cheesier than I planned...  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
